Timeswapped
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Maka does not belong to 21st century. Her parents died over 200 years ago with the Phantomhives. She was protected by Vincent and Rachel when attacked, and then she got sucked into a time skip of 200 years, leaving behind her life of being Ciel's fiance. Now she is called back, to the era where she really belongs, and to the person who she was meant to be with. [Ciel/Maka]


_A/N: Before you beat me up and ask me why the hell I am doing a MakaxCiel fanfic, I just want to do a chapter story on it, because I wanted to experiment with these two together. Do keep in mind this story will be long._

_I still root for KiMa._

oOo

Maka was thrown to the ground. It had been a week since Asura's defeat. She had been told to eat his soul, by Lord Death himself. And now she was hated for it.

"Tsubaki, please understand!" Maka yelled.

"Please, Maka, do not get near me," the normally kind girl sighed in indifference, "You already have his soul inside you. You could hurt me."

"You don't have any parents. They probably wanted to get rid of you!" Soul glared at her.

"I knew you were nothing but weak. Why did I support you?" Black*Star chuckled in a dark sense. Maka nearly shattered.

"I knew you were too true to be true," Liz glared her down, "I am not going to trust you with Kid. He still thinks you are innocent. And I am a unicorn!"

"Why don't you just leave and never come back?" Tsubaki asked.

"Good thinking, Tsubaki. We don't have to stand her presence anymore," Black*Stare grinned.

"Please…" Maka choked. She was close to tears now.

"Just never show your face to me again, Maka," Soul sighed.

They all left. One by one. Maka stayed on the ground and wept and wept and wept. Finally she peeled herself off the ground. Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Neither was being week. She went into town, a place where people just awkwardly froze whenever she passed by because it was official. She was the slayer of Asura. Never get close to her.

Maka sniffled and went to the nearest reflective mirror and shakily fogged it. When she did she murmured without life, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The image suddenly turned into Lord Death's cheerful grin and two identical peace signs. He smiled even more when he saw that Maka called in.

"What's up, Maka-chan? You seem so down! Turn that frown upside down!" Lord Death tried to do a cartwheel in order to give Maka a jist of what he was saying but crashed onto the floor. He got up, rubbing his head with his oversized gloved hand.

"Thanks," Maka giggled a little bit.

"So what happened?" Lord Death asked.

"No one wants me in their lives," Maka said remorsefully, "They all hate me."

"Aw, Maka chan you have to give time some chance, it is hard to wait, I know," Lord Death said but then realized how thin Maka was.

"What happened to you? Why are you so thin? And why are you trying to wear a longer skirt under your Spartoi Uniform?"

Maka revealed her cuffs up and inched a bit of her skirt up. Dark bruises. Gashes. Scars. Everything horrifying. All covered cute little Maka.

"How long has this been going on?" Lord Death demanded.

"After the defeat."

"But that was five months ago!"

"I know. But they think of me as a monster because I have his soul in my body."

A silence came between them.

"Maybe…it would be better if I left everyone's lives permanently."

"Maka-chan, I can go explain them! Do know you are a very good and hardworking girl! Kid even agrees with me!"

"Thank you, Lord Death…and tell thank you to Kid…" Maka's eyes watered, "But I must go. I am so thankful for working for you. I will…never aid evil because although Asura is gone…his legacy will always be on earth. Evil will always try to corrupt us, so until I fall, I will fight. I will fight and never let innocent people get hurt. Because that is what you implemented in me, Lord Death."

Maka took a breath and went on.

"As much as I do not want to leave you and your academy, I can't go on with this physical and emotional torture that everyone else is putting on me. I am afraid of school and terrified of going back to my apartment where people with hateful eyes are waiting for me. I have to heal, Lord Death, I am so frail that I am on my breaking point. I wanted to say, no matter where I am, I will always remain loyal to you. I will never bend to anyone's will," Maka said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh Maka, if only I could have saved you…"

"You did so much for me, Lord Death. And when I go, I will tell everyone how fortunate I am to be one of your students at DWMA, and top honor students," Maka cried, "Farwell."

And with that the blonde walked off, the sad image of Lord Death melting away from the shop's window.

oOo

Maka knew her own physical limit was near. She could collapse any minute.

People threw her disgusted looks. Some people muttered, "Stupid homeless child."

Maka grimaced. She wished she knew who her parents were. It wasn't her fault if she mysteriously had none, or did she?

_Lord Death did not give birth to me. What am I thinking about? _Maka shook her head.

Turning at an odd angle and slipping into an alleyway, she slipped out of their sights, and then our all mighty Maka Albarn, collapsed.

oOo

[Maka's POV]

I groaned. I opened my eyes. Instead of hearing cars and honks and shouting of people to get on with day-to-day life, I heard whiny horses, women scolding their daughters to be more ladylike and men having twice the ego than men in my life. Heck, Black*Star sounds innocent compared to these flamboyant idiots rambling on and on within an earshot of my hearing.

"Ew, what is that THING?"

"I want to see!"

"Mannette, don't do that! Proper ladies do not go near disgusting creatures as THAT!"

I opened my eyes. My worst fears were confirmed. I was not in America, because some rotting newspapers across from me in the alley way had London printed in it a few times.

"What is all of this commotion?" a bold lady's voice came.

"Q-Queen Victoria!"

"Your highness!"

I turned, confused, in the direction of the smooth voice. My eyes widen. It was the queen I studied about from the black-and-white textbooks of my history books!

Her eyes widened when she saw me. This Queen fanned herself and pretended she didn't know me and she sighed, "I see she is wounded all over her body. Come take her into my carriage. I wish to have her treated and fed at the palace."

My ears couldn't believe it. I knew her name but I think they address her as Your Highness. I knew I was in a pathetic of a condition to do a bow full of respect. So I made sure to nod my head and say clearly, "Thank you so much, Your Highness."

"Well, she has some manners."

"But still, those clothes…is she really a street scum? With a little bit of polishing she can be a fine lady," a woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Queen Victoria shot the lady a glare and then stepped forward to me. She summoned some guards to pick me up. One extended his hand to me as if he wanted me to get up and I looked at him weakly.

"I am…too weak to get up…"

He nodded and picked me up. He put me in the carriage from across the Queen. I was dirty. Why would they put me next to their queen?

Out of the carriage, I caught the eye of a boy with dark navy locks and a single burning blue eye. The other one was covered in an eye patch. He didn't look like a happy camper. He was frowning at me, probably why I am getting such special treatment from the Queen.

"That is my Guard Dog," the Queen chuckled.

"Oh…" I trailed off, "If it isn't rude of me to ask, Your Highness, what is his name?"

"Oh please, call me grandmother," she smiled. I thought I was struck by lightning.

"D-Do you let everyone call you that?" I asked.

"No. Just you. You look like someone familiar. What is your name?" she asked.

"Maka Albarn," I said. Her eyes widened.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never had them. I have something crazy to say, Grandma," I confided. The carriage started moving.

Queen nodded.

"I think I was time thrown from the 21st century," I said, sheepishly.

"Oh, no, you weren't. You belong here, not there," she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Grandma, what do you mean by that?" I asked. Come on, I was just picked out of a dirty alley way. Just like the one I collapsed in in the 21st century.

"You will see," she gave me a smile and I sneezed.

"Goodness, gracious. What is with that skimpy clothing you wear?" she gestured towards my spartoi uniform.

"Um, this was my school uniform from the 21st century. Girls had to wear short sleeved shirts but I felt self-conscious and added boots, lengthened my skirt and added a jacket," I told her.

"Do ladies wear corsets there?" the Queen asked me.

"Um…no. It still does exist but it is a fashion statement and it isn't worn tightly at all. Rather a corset is worn as a top to an outfit," I said faintly recalling that gothic trend.

"How utterly disgusting! Maka dear, I know you do not wear corsets but did you wear it like that?" the Queen asked me in horror.

"Goodness I would rather die than wear it in a humiliating manner," I said, "But they would."

"Good," she sighed, "You won't have a hard time fitting into this society."

"But I like these long jackets," I argued.

"Then I have jacket gowns," she smiled, "If those long trench jackets have become a huge part of your life."

I smiled and nodded. (A/N: When visualizing Maka's dresses think of a trench coat inspired victorian gown because we all know how much Maka loves jackets, right? Her old one and Spartoi uniform proves it)

We reached the castle. I gasped in surprise.

"Isn't it lovely?"

"Much more lovelier than the pictures of my textbook in the modern day," I said.

"Why would you say that, Maka?"

"Because those are black and white. I can't see all the true beauty of this beautiful architecture," I sighed and said, "Much better in person."

Queen chuckled, "Indeed you are."

We rounded up.

"So what am I going to do, Grandma?"

"I will get you washed up. I have something important to tell you and give you so I will talk to you afterwards," Queen Victoria smiled, and I nodded.

A we got out of the carriage, the Queen was helped out of the carriage, and when the coachman was about to slam the door on me, the Queen glared at him and opened the door and offered me her own hand, making several gasps elicit from the crowd. The blue haired boy was there again. His blue eye widened in shock.

"Th-Thank you so much. You are very kind," I smiled thankfully, "I have never been in a carriage before, so the steps were a bit steep for me."

"You never been on a carriage?" the Queen asked me.

"No. I have seen them, but they are more of a luxury and I have to tell you they are a bit pricy. We have cars which are machines that automatically drive us around with the aid of gasoline. They are trying to make electric cars in the America in 21st century," I smiled.

"A girl from the future? 200 hundred years? Impossible!"

"Quiet!" Queen glowered. They shut up.

The little boy and his butler and another equally tall blonde boy and his tall butler followed us.

"So, is your 21st century life, all machines?" Queen Victoria asked me.

"Yes, Your Highness," I smiled. She gave me a confused look with the sudden formality. I then eyed the two boys and butlers and looked at her. She nodded.

"So what was the last thing you remembered before you woke up here?" Queen asked me.

"Well, the last time I was awake, I was in my other dimension of modern day life. I was weak and beaten up, as you could see. People shot me weird looks and at the nearest alley way, I collapsed," I said, "And then the next thing I saw was women crowding me and scolding their daughters to not get near me. Then you came after that."

"All right," the Queen stopped and so did the unwanted company, "You will get bandaged up and dressed and fed. When you are done, I have something to tell you and give to you. Meet me in my study. And then, I want to…introduce you."

I was possibly thinking that she wanted to introduce me to these two boys and their butlers. One was frowning and one was grinning like a madman. Both of the tall butlers stood stoically. From my sharp senses, I knew they were not human. They were inhuman, and they had no souls. Then from my studying, the only creature with no soul and no readable soul wavelength is a demon.

oOo

The maid carefully like a mother bathed me. She bandaged me up. She fed me by her own hands. She combed my hair. She dressed me in a corset and knowing corsets would be painful, yanked on the strings so the pain was over with, but loosened it considerably when she knew I was injured everywhere. She helped me in under stockings.

And finally, she slipped on a trench coat dress that the Queen promised me. Cream colored trench coat with emerald green leaf designs. The dress underneath was pleated and white. Not too fancy and not too simple.

She then braided my hair and pinned it into a sideways bun and put in an emerald butterfly. She was about to dispose of my uniform when I requested for her to just fold it. From my uniform I grabbed my gloves. She protested them and gave me clean silk gloves instead that was as simple. She argued that my old ones had a terrible stench. I found out she was right.

I then thanked her and smiled at her. I left the room and she walked in front of me. She stopped abruptly and knocked on a fancy bejeweled door.

"Come in," a smooth voice came.

She said meekly, "Mistress Maka is cleaned as you requested."

"Good. You may leave."

She bowed and left.

I stepped in and closed the door for her.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You are my granddaughter, by bloodline."

This took me aback, "H-How?"

"You know how you mentioned you never saw your parents?"

"Yes?"

"Spirit Albarn Victoria was engaged and happily married to your mother, Kami. They had you. They were close to the Phantomhives, and you were originally engaged to Ciel Phantomhive, their son. You were on good terms with them and it was all happy," she sighed.

"What happened?"

"A mysterious fire. Killed your parents and the Phantomhive parents in one shot. Some attacker went for you and Vincent and Rachel acted as a body shield to prevent you from getting hurt. They died and you were mysteriously yanked away. I think this is to your second dimension. That incident was 10 years ago when you were three. And now you suddenly come back, it was all a shocker. Your ex-fiancé Ciel was devastated to learn that he was engaged to Elizabeth Midford after that. But knowing you are here, I have sent paperwork for you to be his original fiancé," Grandma explained, "I had a talk with him and he said he was fine with it."

"Shouldn't I get to know him first?" I asked.

"Exactly. You will spend time with him, Maka."

An awkward silence came and said, "You know, Grandma, I can always help you on your missions. Please? I am a dual scythe."

"You are…a weapon?"

"Yes, Grandma. I suppose I am like both of my parents? A weapon and a weapon wielder, or a meister?"

"Kami was a meister, and Spirit was a weapon…but a hybrid?"

"No, I can handle a weapon and fully transform into a weapon."

"All right. I can put you under the alias of my Owl, or Athena or Minerva."

"Minerva is best. Like the Roman Goddess. How did you know?"

"You loved books and were physically strong."

I smiled.

Queen smiled.

"Shall we go and introduce you to my guests?"

"Guests?"

"I am hosting a party right now. I am to come out."

"Yes, Grandma."

oOo

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."

The orchestra stopped, people stopped socializing and everything became pin drop silent.

"The daughter of my beloved Spirit and Kami, the girl who was the original and now current fiancé of Earl Phantomhive, and the girl who possesses amazing weapon powers, is found."

Gasps filled the room. I fidgeted uneasily. I twirled the Albarn heirloom ring on my right thumb that Grandma gave me after we talked. It was chubby ring of white gold with a huge emerald, with an angel soul engraved in the inner band of the ring.

"Come on out."

I stepped forward.

"May I present to you, my guests of this evening, my blood related granddaughter, Princess Maka Albarn Victoria."

Grandma put a tiny crown in my braided hair.

Everyone stood silently.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
